Bruxos e Shamans: Juntos para defender o mundo
by Yumi sensei 'chan
Summary: A galera de Harry Potter precisam da ajuda do pessoal de Shaman King para salvar o mundo, sera que eles conseguiram cumprir essa missao tao importante?
1. O sinal

Oix eu to criando a minha primeira fic, espero que fike boa, como soh viciada em harry potter e tambem em shaman king, pq naum fazer uma fic em q tenha os dois?? vmu le neh?

**Capitulo 1 - O sinal**

Era noite, uma linda noite leve e serena.As estrelas brilhavam forte e os raios da luz do luar batiam no rosto de Yoh.

-As estrelas estam lindas esta noite...-disse yoh para si mesmo.

-Yoh.-disse Anna seria, que o observava- Teremos de ir viajar, para casa de seus avos, toma.-dizendo isso lhe entregou uma carta - isso eh uma carta de seu avo, leia.

-...-Yoh pegou a carta e comecou a ler enquanto anna se afastava.

_"Yoh e Anna, voces teram que vir aqui imediatamente, recebos um aviso muito irportante, preciso de voces aqui o mais rapido possivel, traga com voces, seus amigos, precisaremos deles tambem, nao se preocupe explicaremos tudo quando voces chegarem. Tragam Manta tambem._

_De sua avo kino."_

-O que sera que houve...?-pergunta Yoh pensativo.Yoh se levanta e vai para dentro(N/A - dentro de casa neh, daaa).

---

-Tenho que ligar para o pessoal!-Fala Yoh, pegando a agenda de telefones.

Dizendo isso yoh liga para Ren e Jun, (irma velha de Ren) Ryu, Horo horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, Fausto e Manta. Ninguem sabia o motivo para que Yoh estava pedindo aquilo, mas como ele estava dizendo que era muito importante, todos concordaram em de ir para casa de Ren, e pegar "carona" em um de seus jatos, as 6:00hrs da manha.

Anna estava em seu quarto arrumando as malas, pensando no que seria de tao importante para serem chamados. Ela acabou de arrumar as malas e desceu.Yoh havia acabado de preparar o jantar, e Anna estava esperando que ele servisse a mesa, assim eles jantaram tranquilamente, quando Anna terminou, disse para yoh em tom de frienza:

-Eu irei dormir, nao durma tarde, sabe que tem que acordar cedo amanha, esta endentido?

-Certo, Anna-disse Yoh nun ritimo tranquilo.

Yoh foi arrumar as malas, ajeitar o despertador, e logo depois foi dormir.

Estava em um campo enorme, grama mais pura e verde, de repente tudo fica escuro, e então um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e uma capa se aproxima, mais ele não esta sozinho, alguém mais estava com ele, uma garota de cabelos ruivos com lagrimas no rosto, não dava para indetifica-la e um jovem de vestimentas pretas, seus rostos não aparecem, somente lábios com sorrisos cheios de maldade, era mais que isso era...ódio(tanto o garoto quanto o jovem) , apenas td volta a ser escuro, então alguém segura seu pulso e uma dor enorme se envolve nele.

-AAAAH!!!!-Grita Yoh. Amida Amaru se assusta com o grito de seu amo e vai socorre-lo.

-O que foi, Yoh?!-pergunta Maru assustado.

-Eu...-diz Yoh esfregando o pulso, e ao perceber que sentia algo em seu pulso deu uma olhada-mas...o que é isso...?

Yoh, que acordara suando frio, vê uma marca com uma estrela e dentro dela um raio, exatamente onde haviam pego nele(N/A no pulso...neh?), em seu sonho.

Nesse exato momento entra Anna preocupada.

-Mais o que foi isso Yoh?!-Fala Anna

-Anna...olha-disse yoh mostrando o pulso.

-O que é isso em seu pulso?

-Eu não sei, apareceu logo depois de uma pessoa pegar no meu pulso durante um sonho.

-Se isso apareceu no seu pulso apos o sonho nao foi por acaso.

-Entao quer dizer que...-Maru entra na conversa tambem.

-Isso mesmo, alguem usou magia para fazer isso com o Yoh-Fala Anna com frieza-Parece que quem fez isso foi so para voce recber um sinal, percebi que a magia posta nesse sinal foi muito fraca, o sinal saira de seu pulso em um dia. Agora va se arrumar, ja sao 5:00 horas e temos muito o que fazer hoje.

-....

Anna sai do quarto, dizendo que Ryu vai junto com eles e manta.

-Ta...Anna.

**Rapax, eles ainda tem mto pela frente viu? ainda falta uns 2 capitulos pa potter aparecer...eh issu aew bju gente! xau! ah e fiko sem acento pq o teclado ta com pro e não da pa escrever os acentos viu?A maioria que ta concertado foi por kausa do Word viu?**


	2. Chegando em casa

**Capitulo 2 - Chegando em casa**

Yoh, Anna, Manta e Ryo estavam a caminho da casa de Ren, atraves de um trem.Quando chegaram la, todos estavam a espera deles, Chocolove e Horo Horo contam que chegam ontem mesmo e resolveram passar a noite na casa do Ren, os outros tinham chegado a pouco tempo.

-Bem vindos...Venham, vamos almoçar-disse Jun alegremente.

-Valeu, eu to mesmo com uma fome...!-disse Yoh.

-Eh, e eu tambem-Falo Manta e Ryu.

-Nos também!-Disseram Chocolove, Horo Horo e Fausto.

Todos estavam comendo alegremente (menos anna eh claro), discutindo assuntos, Ren e Horo Horo estavam, como sempre, brigando, era sobre algo, de "passar a batata" (N/A p), Chocolove estava fazendo piadinhas sem graça, Fausto so ficava dentro do mundo deli destraido, junto com eliza, Lyserg ficava com o sorrisinho fofo dele no rosto, Ryu, manta e Yoh conversavam com os outros companheiros.Quando terminaram de almoçar, todos foram para os quartos que Ren e Jun indicou.Cada um tomou o seu banho e se arrumou em seus quartos.Jun passou avisando em cada quarto que depois de se arrumarem era para se encontrarem na varanda da casa.Apos terem feito isso, todos foram para a varanda.

-Agora que estão todos aqui, me sigam - Disse Ren. Todos os seguiram carregando as suas malas, claro que Anna havia mandado Yoh carregar as suas malas e as dele.

-0.0 -espanto em todo mundo.

Na frente deles havia um enorme jato com as escritas _Jato da família TAO._Então depois de mais ou menos meia hora babando, o pessoal entrou no jato.Dentro dele, alem de ser espaçoso, era muito confortável e tinha 20 sofás, para cada pessoa se sentar(apesar de ter uns 10 passageiros).

-Parem de ficar ai babando, sentem logo, antes que o avião levante vôo com vocês em pe ai. – Fala Ren, de sua forma habitual de falar.

-O Ren tem razão, o vovo disse que temos que para lá o mais rápido possível, então, quanto mais rápido nos sentarmos, mais rápido chegamos na casa do vovo. – Disse Yoh num sorriso.

-Nossa o Yoh raciocino...a coisa deve ser seria mesmo. – Sussurra Horo Horo no ouvido de Chocolove, que da uma risadinha.

Depois disso todos se sentaram e tiveram uma viagem tranqüila, com comida de excelente qualidade claro, e assim chegaram na casa dos Asakura, estacionando o jato no enorme e gigante jardim da casa. Tamao estava esperando a chegada do pessoal.

-Ola, sejam bem vindos!! – Disse tamao, super feliz.

-Oi Tamao! – Falo Yoh.

Tamao corou um pouco, (já não era mais aquela garota super tímida que já foi um dia)mais ainda feliz(N/A msm com 16 anos, Tamao ainda era maia gamada no Yoh, "), esperou que se aproximassem para guia-los.

- Por aqui, por favor.- Disse Tamao, guiando–os para dentro da enorme casa. – Podem deixar suas malas aqui na varanda, o nosso mordomo vai coloca-las no devido quarto em que cada devera ficar.

Todos concordaram com um sinal de cabeça e de deixaram suas malas na varanda, seguiram Tamao, ate chegarem ao salão principal, onde estavam todos reunidos, e ate Asa Prateada estava junto.

-Oi...!-fala Yoh no seu habitual jeito tranqüilo. – Asa Prateada? O que faz aqui?

Asa Prateada apenas sorriu de leve. Yoh percebeu que junto a ele, se encontrava uma garota, aparentemente da mesma idade de Yoh.

-Sentem-se temos um assunto muito importante para falar. – Diz Kino (a avo de Yoh).

-Antes de começarmos...- Fala Lirilara (mãe de Yoh) – Esta é Will Serenity, filha de Asa Prateada. – Lirilara fala apontando para a garota que Yoh havia percebido, esta usava um vestido preto, e tinha tipo um cinto de metal amarrado em sua cintura com um tipo de bolso e dentro desde se encontrava um pequeno cabo de metal com um botaozinho, ela usava sandalhas que nem a da Anna, e tinha também longos cabelos negros, e era morena como o pai. Esta possuía um sorriso tranqüilo e olhar doce.

-Ola! – Falam todos os recém chegados.Anna , Juh e Ren apenas olham para a garota, Anna olhava com seu costumeiro olhar frio, Juh com seu olhar doce, e Ren com o olhar serio que ele sempre tinha.

-Oi...- Fala will.

-Depois as apresentações, agora o mais importante é o assunto que temos que conversar, agora, se sentem. – Fala Yohmei ( o avo de Yoh).

Dito isso, todos se sentaram para discutir sobre o assunto tão importante.

-Bem, vamos começar pelo Dumbledore. – Fala Yohmei – Dumbledore, é um velho amigo meu e também é o diretor de uma escola de magia e bruxaria muito respeitada alem disso ele também é bruxo poderosíssimo e muito sábio. Ele...

-Mas, se ele é um bruxo tão poderoso por que precisa de ajuda? – Pergunta Yoh, interrompendo seu avo.

-Yoh, se quer saber tanto porque não deixa seu avo continuar? – Fala Kino, com um olhar que fez logo Yoh se calar.

-Como eu ia dizendo, ele pediu nossa ajuda para derrotar Voldemort, que é bruxo das trevas que quer matar todos os seres humanos e bruxos que não tem sangue puro, e fazer um mundo só de bruxos de sangue puro, e, pelo que soube, Voldemort que se unir ao Hao e que para não trair um ao outro fizeram um tipo de pacto com magia. Dumbledore pediu nossa ajuda porque, se isso for verdade mesmo (que Hao se unira com Voldemort), eles iram ficar mais forte que nunca, e sabe como é o Hao, sempre quer aliados.Vocês teram de ficar lá ate descobrirem onde Voldemort estiver escondido.

- - - - - - - - - - - **Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

-Onde estou...? – Pergunta Hao.

-Você esta em minha casa, não muito grande mas, da o gasto. – Fala um jovem, de vestimentas pretas.

-Bela cabana, ainda mas...em uma caverna.E posso saber quem é você? – Hao pergunta novamente.

-Sou o grande Voldemort, o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, sou temido por todos bruxos. – Fala Voldemort - "pelo menos, quase todos" – pensa o jovem.

-o.0 – Hao lê seus pensamento e pensa "como assim? QUASE todos?".

-Bem e você deve ser o Hao, o mais poderoso Shaman existente na face da terra.

-Isso mesmo, sou eu.

-O que acha de nos juntarmos? Veja nos dois temos o mesmo objetivo: queremos destruir os humanos, se unirmos nossas forças podemos ser idestrutiveis.

-Hum...-Hao pensa um pouco.

-Você concorda?

-Concordo, mas teremos que fazer um pacto, para cumprir a nossa palavra.

-Ah um pacto com magia que conheço, podemos utiliza-lo.

-E qual seria esse pacto?

-O pacto com símbolos, o pacto de sangue. – Fala Voldemort – Você tem algum símbolo que represente sua identidade, assim ficaria mais fácil de fazer o pacto.

-Bem, na verdade, tenho sim.

-E qual é ele?

-Uma estrela de cinco pontas que representa a fase máxima dos Shamans.

-Perfeito. Meu símbolo é de um raio.

-o. 0 – "_minf, um raio? Mais quem é esse cara?"_

_-_Então que começamos o pacto...

_-_ - - - - - - - - - - - **Fim do Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

-Mas vovo, então isso quer dizer que o...Hao...ainda ta vivo, pensei que ele estivesse...morto.-Fala Yoh, meio surpreso.

-Todos nos pensávamos.- Fala Kino – Ate Dumbledore falar conosco.

-Então esta decidido, depois de amanhã, vocês iram para a América de avião e Asa Prateada os guiara ate a estação já que ele vai junto com vocês. – fala Mikihisa, pai de Yoh, quebrando o silencio que estava ali, apos Kino dar sua resposta ao Yoh.

-E eu também vou junto só para acompanha-los – Nesse exato momento, Karim (N/A Karim também é juiz, e é o melhor amigo de Asa prateada, para quem não sabe) aparece de repente.

-De onde você saiu?! – Pergunta Asa Prateada, espantado com o susto que seu amigo lhe dera ao surgir do nada.

-Me desculpem a demora, é que surgiu um previsto – Diz Karim.

-Tudo bem, sem problemas – Fala Lirilara.

-As outras garotas chegaram amanha. – Karim fala para Asa prateada que apenas concorda com a cabeça.

-Bom, acho que esta reunião esta encerrada, nosso mordomo ira guiar cada um para seus devidos quartos. – Fala Yohmei.

E assim depois de cada um se apresentar, o mordomo guia-os um para seus quartos, o da Anna e do Yoh são maiores do que os quartos dos outros, mas isso não quer dizer que os quartos dos outros é pequeno, são bastante grande. Então cada um tomou seu banho e colocaram seus pijamas.

Yoh não consegue dormi e vai para o gramado olhar as estrelas. Chegando lá, ele vê que Will, esta sentada no gramado, ele vai ate la e senta ao lado dela.

-Você não consegue dormir também? – Pergunta Yoh que acaba de sentar ao lado da garota.

-Sim, estou muito preocupada. –Responde Will – E olhar as estrelas sempre me acalma.

-Serio? A min também – Fala Yoh. – As estrelas estão brilhantes esta noite.

-É verdade, elas estão lindas.

Os dois observam atentamente as estrelas.

-Ei...- fala Yoh.

-Diz – Fala Will.

-Qual é o seu espírito guardião? Eh que eu não o vi quando estávamos no salão principal. – Yoh pergunta curioso.

-Ah, é por que ela não estava lá, naquela hora ela havia ido dar uma passeada pelo jardim, neste momento ela se encontra em meu quarto. E ela se chama Wicca, no passado, ela foi uma bruxa poderosíssima, ela é tão forte quanto o espírito protetor do Hao.

-Ual, ela deve ter sido realmente forte no passado.

-Eh sim, alem disso, ela usava os poderes da natureza para derrotar seus inimigos.

-E quando você a usa, ela utiliza todos o poderes da natureza? – Yoh já estava super curioso.

-Sim. Tem o poder da água, da terra, do fogo, do ar, do gelo, e também o poder negro.

-Nossa e você usa todos esses poderes de uma vez só? E como é esse poder negro de que você fala?

-Na verdade, é muito raro eu usa-los de uma vez só, meus (e da wicca) poderes são utilizados de acordo com os sentimentos. A água é utilizada com a alegria, o fogo com a raiva, o ar com a calma, a terra com a dor, o gelo com a tristeza, o poder negro, que o das trevas, é o ódio, ah e também tenho o poder da cura, que é muito bom, posso usa-lo por qualquer emoção. Por isso sei controlar meus sentimentos.

-Mas o poder das trevas...não é um poder ruim?

-Se usa-lo para o mal sim, mas o poder das trevas pode ser usado para o bem também.

-Ah.... – Yoh responde, de forma distraída como sempre.

-Éh claro que também consigo "manipular" meu espírito protetor como o Hao, mais eu prefiro usar a incorporação.

-Isso não é mais gastativo (N/A gastivo, que ele quis dizer eh de energia neh, P) ?

-Para min, não, já que também consigo controlar minha energia, portanto, em uma luta consigo gastar muita pouca energia.

-Nossa, você deve ser realmente muito boa, para saber de tudo isso.

-Brigada...Yoh. Bem agora que já estou mais calma, acho que irei dormir. – Diz Will, se levantando.

-Eu também irei, afinal temos que acordar cedo amanha. – Completa Yoh sorrindo, que também se levanta.Assim que chega em seu quarto vê que Anna já esta dormindo. Ele a olha, e percebe que ela fica linda quando esta dormindo, seu rosto, angelical.Yoh bota seu pijama, e deita na cama, fica observando Anna dormir, com aquele lindo rosto dela, durante alguns minutos, depois pega no sono.

**Ai ai ai, mais um capitulo terminado, taum gostando? Mais agora tenhu que ir pq tenhu um monte de coisas pa faze hj. Ah! E qru avisa ki já se passaram 2 anos desde a luta final – Yoh x Hao – na luta final da Shaman Fight, e duarante esses 2 anos Anna treino Manta que havia se tornado um Shaman também, com seu espírito protetor Mosuke.**


End file.
